Self-Love Through Selfies
by magicalnamjoon
Summary: Dan builds up the courage to take pictures of himself with a little help from Phil. Phan.


_This is for Tumblr user_ _jpgphan_ _and their wonderful prompt inspired by an edit of the meme's selfie. :D I do not own anything and am disappointed I have reached this level of trash._ _Enjoy!_

Dan hadn't always felt so comfortable with his appearance. In spite of being told by family members and the occasional creepy girl in class that he was good-looking, his perception of himself had remained low for most of his life. But he came to appreciate himself more after he met Phil. The Northerner was one of the hottest people he had ever known, inside and out, so it was no surprise that it made him weak whenever he would receive the smallest of compliments from him. Dan learned to value his angles after well-taken photographs posted online got comments like "stop being so damn pretty" out of his idol even before they met in person, and he quickly learned that Phil is even more affectionate in the flesh. As his relationship with the established vlogger grew, so too did Dan's reasons why he's not a fail. Phil understands him well. Instead of pushing away when confronted with the uni drop-out's negative, depressing nature, he encourages him to make something light out of his darkness. When others had made the Southerner feel hard to care for, here was a man who loved him all the same. Their relationship wasn't always so doting, going through some very rough patches as they learned to deal with the rabid teenage girls that followed their every move on the internet, but by 2015 they were once again in a good place. Dan couldn't get enough of Phil after six long years and counting, and he was losing his inhibition with regards to who knew. He loved the adorable 28-year old, and he wasn't going to let crazy fangirls interfere with his happiness any more. He had become more comfortable with taking selfies of himself (and even with Phil) as a way to practice self-love. Unbeknownst to him, his boyfriend found the possibilities of recording special memories that commemorated his beauty exciting to say the least. One cold December night, the power couple was captivated on Phil's bed as he passionately kissed and bit Dan's neck, holding the taller boy closer to him as he expressed his lust. Dan bit his lip as he wrapped his legs around his lover, reducing the space between them even more than usual as Phil continued the makeout session. He knew he would regret the bruises he would surely have later, but the way his boyfriend made him feel alive and complete was too good to pass up. "Oh, Phiiil." He was then pinned down to the mattress as said man snuck his hand up on Dan's chest, pinching a nipple before he lifted his shirt up. Phil lowered his head and began to to kiss and suck his way down his prince's soft torso. He bit as he reached the last abdominal, near the belly button. He then licked downwards towards the zipper as his mate's crotch sprung to life. Dan gently guided Phil's hand as he pulled down his pants, his heart beating quickly and face flush in anticipation of the euphoria to come…

After recovering by taking a nap together, both men started to put their clothes back on. Phil stifled a chuckle as he watched Dan button up his (surprisingly) black top. "What, what is it?" Dan asked sweetly, turning from the mirror.

"Even with your collar up, you can still see the hickies that show how much I love you."

Dan blushed, regretting how there was the possibility he would have to actually leave the sanctity of his home before the bruises subsided. "Yeah, thanks a lot for the reminder, you knob. As if I need it," he answered fondly as he remembered that it was in Phil's nature to demonstrate his affection in such a physical way.

When he finished getting dressed and fixing his hair, he was surprised to see in the mirror that Phil had his iPhone in his hand.

"Dan. I have to ask you something. Could you pose… for the camera?" He implored as he held up the device.

"Oh my God, Phil, I cannot believe this. What, do you really want a memento of your handiwork this night?"

"Yes, please."

Dan snorted and turned red at this request. Never in his wildest dreams did he imagine he would be art in someone else's eyes. "All right, all right. Let's make it quick then. Should I do a sensual pose, like this?" He put one hand on a knee and leaned forward as he blew a kiss at the phone.

Phil laughed. "No, no. Something less cheesy that I'll want to look at."

Dan rolled his eyes. "How's this instead?" He looked endearingly at the camera as he bit his lip and raised a closed hand. A few years prior and he would never had had the confidence to take such a posed photo.

Phil smiled. "Perfect."


End file.
